


An Apple A Day

by IntoTheGallifray



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheGallifray/pseuds/IntoTheGallifray
Summary: This oneshot was born of a writing prompt that I couldn't help also applying to Charm.  It involved a randomly generated emoji, I received a green apple.  Hope you enjoy! <3 <3Many thanks, as ever, to my absolutely amazingly awesome beta, San <3
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	An Apple A Day

Sam Young was sat at the dining table, poring over an influx of Indigineer games on her laptop while finishing her breakfast. She was incredibly focused on one particular program, completely unaware that a set of azure eyes was watching her from the vicinity of the kitchen. The owner of said gaze silently walked toward her until he was standing at her back, relishing how she jumped when he spoke. "Any designers of interest this week?"

Sam let out a string of curse words before turning to shoot a glare at her fiancé, Charles Jones, "How is it you _still_ manage to sneak up on me? I might just have to tie a bell around your neck so I can hear you coming."

He leaned down and spoke by her ear, his smooth baritone igniting a cascade of shivers through her, "I'm quite certain you always hear me _coming_."

She volleyed back without missing a beat, "I definitely heard the way you begged for me last night."

"Such impertinence," he teased, pressing a kiss against her neck before moving to grab his coffee from the kitchen bar.

"It's in my nature," she smiled cheekily at him.

"This I know," he raised his mug to her in cheers.

Sam grinned, gaze drifting back to finish evaluating the remainder of the program’s profile specs. Charles observed her for a moment, enjoying the way she bit her lip when concentrating, how her eyes darted quickly over the text, and the facial expressions she made as she absorbed the information. 

He knew he would never tire of these things, never tire of _her_. They'd come a long way to get here, but he was still astounded by these profound moments of reflection, and how they were no longer hampered by thoughts of his insufficiencies. Even more so at having gladly accepted this woman, who he had once thought he would never be worthy of, into every facet of his being. 

He shook his head and went to grab a green apple - second only to strawberries as his favourite - from the fruit bowl; but there were none there. His brow furrowed, having sworn he'd seen at least one the night before. A resounding crunch captured his attention, and his gaze whipped back to Sam. She'd just taken a large bite of the last green apple, its juice dripping down her fingers.

" _J’accuse!_ " he exclaimed, pointing at her in mock indignation.

She spun in her chair as she continued chewing her bite of apple, raising her hands as if in surrender, "What?"

" _That_ ," he gestured to the fruit in her hand, "Is the last green apple."

"So?" she countered, arching an eyebrow in challenge.

"I'm well aware you know of my affinity for them," he stalked toward her.

"I didn't see your name on it," she poked her tongue out at him.

He covered the final distance between them, gripping her wrist and bringing the apple toward his mouth, "Then perhaps I shall just have to lay my claim to _you_ instead."

She couldn't look away from his lips as he bit into it, his eyes on hers while chewing deliberately. The intensity of his gaze and the intimacy of the moment sent a frisson of heat straight to her core. The growing dampness between her thighs was certainly not lessened when he plucked the remaining fruit from her hand and dropped it on the table, drawing her fingers between his lips. He sucked them clean of the apple's juice, tongue playing over her fingertips. 

She found herself immediately wishing for that talented appendage to be elsewhere, her want reflected in her features. Charles didn’t miss the way her eyes darkened, nor how she clenched her thighs together; and he was more than happy to oblige. 

He swept the items on the table aside before stooping to grip her waist and lift her onto the edge of the table. She wrapped her legs around him and drew him close, hand reaching to the back of his neck and pulling him into a fiery kiss. They each tasted the lingering sweetness of apple on their lover's lips, mixed in with the familiar flavour they'd come to associate with one another. 

Charles' hands trailed along her sides, fingers dipping just beneath the hem of her shirt, the smoothness of her skin never ceasing to amaze him. In turn, Sam bit his lower lip, trailing kisses along his jawline to his neck, then focussing on a particular spot she knew made him falter. 

He pulled back to lift her shirt over her head, tendrils of her hair falling away from her once well-placed bun. She reached for the buttons of his crisp white dress shirt, undoing them swiftly while wearing a triumphant smirk. Her expression did not go unnoticed.

"You look rather proud of yourself," Charles commented suspiciously.

"I've just staked _my_ claim first, is all," she bit her tongue at him teasingly, hands smoothing over the alabaster skin she exposed on releasing the final button.

He cast a glance to a nearby mirror, noting the small purple marking on his neck.

"Vixen," he growled, nipping her earlobe and unclasping her bra.

She recalled a time when baring herself before him had caused her to flush with embarrassment, trying to hide the surgically inflicted defects that marred her once intact skin. He'd reassured her repeatedly that she was beautiful, chasing away the self-doubt just as she'd done for him, now having long mapped out one another's scars.

"I'll c-cover it up for you later," her breath hitched when his thumb and forefinger found her nipple, teasing it into a taut peak.

"You'll do no such thing," he murmured, lips brushing over her collarbones, "Let the world see that I am yours."

Sam's heart thumped loudly in her chest, always filled with wonder at how she fell further in love with this man with each passing day. She quickly undid his belt and tugged his boxer briefs down, letting them fall to his ankles where he could step out of them. Without hesitation, her hand reached to stroke along his very prominent arousal.

He moaned softly before being able to form a coherent sentence, "In a hurry, are we?"

"I just couldn't wait another second to touch you," she breathed, thumb swiping over his tip.

His mouth closed over her other breast, able to feel her flesh pebbling against his lips when he flicked her rosy nub with his tongue. She slid her hand along his shaft several times, feeling his body respond to her before he withdrew from her grasp, coming to kneel on the floor between her legs. He pinned her thigh with one hand, the warm air of his breath ghosting over her centre as he leaned toward it. His eyes then swept up to meet hers as he licked a solitary line up through her folds, ending it with a hard suck on her clit.

"Fuck!" she gasped, never tiring of how easily he elicited such sensations from her.

"In due time," he smirked.

Charles once again pulled her sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips, tongue drawing patterns across it. He felt her hands entwine themselves in his hair, fingernails scratching lightly against his scalp to the rhythm of his ministrations. Tasting her, seeing the pleasure on her face, making her body tremble; these were things he was more than happy to bring about for the rest of his life. 

Every day he marvelled over how this woman who had seen him, had changed him, had loved him, returned that same depth of affection for him without question. Sam threw her head back and groaned his name, and Charles was quite sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful. 

He brought two fingers up to tease her entrance, still playing the apex of her engorged flesh like a fiddle with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He slowly slid his digits into her, curling them as he sank in. She shook, hands spasming among his blond tresses, a dazed flushed look dancing across her features. 

She was already so close, it wouldn't take much more from him, really. She was almost perpetually set afire by the intensity of his ocean-blue gaze and the smooth timbre of his voice alone, that she never lasted long - not that she minded. So when his fingers built up a pace of slowly increasing speed, and his tongue dragged over her clit just so, it was only seconds before her vision was bathed in white, a ragged, "Charles!" ringing across their house. 

Charles watched her crest her peak, having memorized the way her eyebrows drew together and how her jaw slackened. He coaxed her down with gentle strokes of his tongue, her still hypersensitive pearl receiving a tender kiss before he blazed a path back up to her lips. She returned the embrace with a heady passion that only seemed to grow with each day they were together. 

Her hand again found his length, applying firm caresses interspersed with gentle twists of her wrist, revelling in the involuntary way his hips jerked as she did so. She then positioned him to be in line with her core, her heels resting against his lower back.

"I n-need you inside of me, now," she said hoarsely, forehead pressed to his.

"As you wish," he rumbled, thrusting into her in one fluid motion.

Both uttered sounds of relief on finally being joined, Sam drawing him close with her legs until he was fully sheathed. Her lips found his, fingers digging into his shoulder blades while his hands gripped her rear. Charles held her in place as he drew back, plunging in just as deeply as before. 

He built up a rhythm, feeling her hips meeting his which each thrust. A moan spilled forth from him when she nipped at his neck, her teeth and tongue toying with an area she knew drove him mad. He bent his head to suckle on the skin at the swell of her breast, leaving a mark roughly over where her heart was. Then all semblance of thought was lost when he saw her hand slide between them, stroking herself while he pounded into her. 

"Faster," she exhaled, eyes glazing as she rapidly approached her climax.

He did not hesitate to fulfill her request, thrusting harder in tandem with his increase in pace. He too was reaching his pinnacle, a height from which he would gladly be flung by her, with her. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, and knew the same could be said for Sam, murmuring against her lips, "Come with me."

And she did, love-laden utterances of their names echoing around them, bodies spasming with release. They'd been flung from this precipice before, but it never stopped feeling so right, so complete. They held each other until they were able to move again, Sam reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear, and he pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

He rested his palms against the tabletop on either side of her thighs, leaning down to lightly peck the signature he'd left on her chest. She looked down, the darkened patch catching her eye and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"So all will know your heart is mine," he said by way of explanation, resting his head atop her breast, "Just as everything that I am belongs to you."

"Always," she sighed, nuzzling his hair, the familiar scent of _Charles_ instilling a sense of calm within her.

"Truly?" he asked, raising up to stand before her once more, "Despite my past transgressions?"

He'd asked her this question many times; Sam knew he still harboured a lot of guilt, still considered parts of himself to be unforgiveable for going to London. She gripped his arm, bringing the ring finger wearing the band she’d gifted him to her lips.

"The man you are now is different from the man you were then," she interlaced her fingers with his, "And I love you, utterly and completely. You aren't the only one here with past mistakes, but I wouldn't give up any of the pain or anguish, because it led me here, to you."

"I apologize," he said sheepishly, "You may have to continue reminding me over time."

"And I’ll do so without hesitation," she brought his hand to cup her jaw, kissing his palm.

"It will yet be a while, I suspect, before I allow myself to feel that I have earned this happiness with you, Samara," he intoned, thumb tracing her cheekbone.

"I know," she placed her hand atop his, "I often feel I don't deserve it either."

"And I shall spend my life continuing to disabuse you of that notion,” he murmured, kissing her soundly, "You have all of me, and deserve every last drop of love that I can wring from this cold, dead heart, even though it'll never be enough."

"Charles," she chided softly, nudging his nose with hers, "You are always more than enough."

They continued embracing one another on the dining table, caring not one whit that they were both late for work, far more content to spend their time together as they were. Of course, eventually they did break free from the warmth and security of each others' arms; Sam needing to check on some things for Indigineer, while Charles had to make some adjustments to a proposal for one of Young Technologies’ biggest clients. 

On his way to the door, Charles snatched up the forgotten apple from the table. Sam smirked at him as he bit into it then held the severed bite between his teeth, offering it to her. She kissed him around the piece of fruit, taking half of it for herself.

"I'll be sure to pick up some more on my way home today," he commented as they walked arm in arm down the stone path leading from their door.

"Considering what happens when there's only one left, maybe make it just a couple," she grinned deviously.

“An apple a day keeps Samara-”

She cut him off with a kiss, certain the rest of his rhyme would be vulgar. He returned the embrace, smirking against her lips. They drove to work together and shared a final chaste kiss in the car, exchanging their sentiments for one another before heading up to the office, minds remaining firmly on how their day had begun. 


End file.
